Save me from myself
by Mouse In The Corner
Summary: It's always been assumed that Nathan was the drunk, the partier, that Peyton was his slut. But what if it's not so? What if things were different? What if Dan WAS arrested for child abuse? What if Karen agreed to take Nathan in? What would happen then? S1
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of "If I Don't Make It Out, Remember That I Tried." It's more of a trailer/sneak peak than anything else, for what's upcoming. This will most likely be a Nathan/Peyton; Lucas hasn't been paired up yet. This will deal with the theme of suicide and child abuse.

-----

"Hey, Nathan." Lucas spotted his half-brother sitting, tying his shoe on the bench. "How are you?"

Nathan glanced up in surprise, and Lucas winced when he saw yet another bruise on his brother's body. "Go away," Nathan replied frostily, haughtily. "What do you want from me?"

"One of those days, huh?" Lucas sighed. Nathan was forever having mood swings. He suspected it had to do with Dan, who was now the assistant coach. The man really didn't treat Nathan with respect at all, and Lucas wanted to do something about the bruises he saw appear randomly on his brother's body nearly every day.

"Get away from me!" Nathan stood up and pushed Lucas away. "What on earth do you want? Leave me the heck alone! You're going to get me killed one of these days!" His face was hot with anger, his fists were clenched, and Lucas wondered mildly if he'd ever thought of cooling down.

"Hey!" Whitney glanced up sharply when he saw Lucas stumble backwards. "Nathan Scott, what are you doing? Leave Lucas alone. Lucas, come help me get out these basketballs."

Lucas sighed and shook his head, knowing that the coach knew that that the only reason why he wanted Lucas to help was because he wanted to get Lucas away from Nathan. The coach was very good about that. He knew that Nathan got a lot of crap from his father at home, but he was having trouble handling the crap he was getting from Nathan. "Sure, Coach," he said, jogging over.

------

"Hey, Mom." Lucas placed the keys to his S-10 on the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm tired, but we'll have enough money to pay the bills this month… How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm getting tired of Nathan hassling me though."

"Honey, he gets it bad from his father." _Is it crazy that I wish Dan were permanently out of our lives because I suspect he abuses Nathan, yet I want him to be involved with Lucas and take __some__ stand as a father?_

"I know, Mom. I wish we could help him." Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't about to tell anyone, but he had reported Nathan's abuse at the police station right after practice, deciding that enough was enough. Whether or not the police would listen to him, he didn't know, but he was sick of seeing his younger brother hurt.

Karen sighed. "Lucas, we're barley making the bills for ourselves. Now, it's helped that Skillz is working in the café and I can do some of the work at home. If Nathan wants help, we'll help him, but until then, I don't know if there's anything I can do. It's not like I can legally pursue custody of Nathan – at least, not until he wants me too." She sighed. "It really helps that Jamie's working in the auto body shops. It's not like we don't have the money, but I really don't have the money to fight for his custody, especially when he's not mine and doesn't wan to live with him."

Lucas groaned. _Why did we have to bring this conversation up, again?_ "I know. I just wish there was some way we could help him. I mean, I saw another bruise on him today, Mom! And Whitney's totally ignoring it! I _know _he sees what I see!"

"I don't know what to tell you there, Lucas," she replied apologetically. "Just do what you know how to do, okay?"

Nodding, Lucas grabbed a can of Coke and headed upstairs. "Right, Mom. I've got told some homework." _Time to wait to see if anything happens._

--

It was a very different scene at the Scott house. "I told you I didn't touch your damn car," Nathan hollered back at Dan.

"What are you doing, boy? Swearing at me?" Dan shoved Nathan back, and he stumbled back into the wall. "That car was expensive!"

"I didn't touch it! You probably crashed it when you were drunk! I took my _own_ car this morning! Ask Whitney, he saw me drive home," Nathan pleaded, begging Dan to listen too him.

"Why were you talking with Lucas?" Dan yelled, changing his line of attack before Nathan even had time to respond.

"Wasn't—kid came up to me," Nathan protested, not seeing Dan's fist until it was too late.

Dan's hand snaked out and he grabbed Nathan's arm. "Ow!" Nathan cried in angry protest. "You wanna let me go?"

"If I let you go, you're gonna swing at me," Dan taunted. "So, not really."

--

After about twenty minutes of screaming and yelling, Deb could take it no longer. "Keep it down, Dan!" she shouted, coming into the living room.

"What in the name of…," she breathed, seeing the mess on the floor. "What happened?" she demanded, turning to Dan.

"He wouldn't listen to me," Dan said simply, his face twisted in a half-smirk.

"Are you _drunk_?" Deb demanded angrily, crossing her arms, looking at her husband in disgust.

"Me? Drunk. Ha—that's a funny story! Now, Nathan on the other hand…" Dan looked up from where he was pinning Nathan to the ground.

"Low, Dad," Nathan grumbled from his spot on the floor. "Real low."

"Shut it, Nathan," Deb warned. "Dan, go… Elsewhere. Let Nathan go."

"Fine." Dan stalked off, obviously angry at Deb's interference.

"Are you alright, Nathan?" Deb asked, bending down to help her son.

"Hurts," Nathan muttered painfully, trying to sit up.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Deb snapped, helping him sit up. "You're bloody—and a mess. Go clean yourself up. I'll get this blood off the floor," she said.

Nathan sighed, then turned as he heard a knock at the door. "Police—open up!"

Swearing, Deb shoved Nathan. "Nathan, get upstairs and get cleaned up, now. Dan, go open the damn door."

Grabbing wildly, Deb got the bucket of water that she had on the stove and poured it over the mess. "Dan, go open the door!" she called, pulling the hallway rug over the spot.

"Fine," Dan said angrily, grumbling as he made his way too the door. "Can I help you, officer?"

"Yes, we need to speak with Nathan," the officer said. "We received a call about some loud noise going on?"

--

Nathan was upstairs, frantically trying to wash up. As much as he hated Dan, he couldn't bear being moved away from him. His only other option was either Keith or Karen's house—and he really didn't want to move in with Lucas.

"Hey, Nathan, cops need to talk to you a second," Dan yelled up the stairs. "I'm so sorry, officer. You know how teenagers can be."

Slowly and painfully, Nathan made his way downstairs, grabbing his hoodie to hide some of the bruises and new marks. "Yes, officer?" he asked.

The officer sighed as he looked at Dan. "I don't really want to do this, Dan, but we've had so many complaints about noise and such lately… One of your neighbors said that they think Nathan is being abused, and as such, we have to pull him from the home and investigate the claim."

"_What_?" Dan's voice was louder than Nathan had ever heard it, and he winced. "This is all _your _fault, Nathan," he bellowed, hitting Nathan squarely in the face.

One officer jumped on Dan Scott, another officer pulled Nathan away from the crowd.

"Dan Scott, you're under arrest for child abuse… You have the right to remain silent…"

--

"So where do I go now?" Nathan asked, sitting timidly on the police officer's chair.

"Well, we wanted to originally place you with your uncle Keith, but he's in prison serving time for assault and battery… And your mom admitted she pretty much let the abuse happened, so we can't put you there, either."

"So what does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"Karen's house is your last choice, Nathan. I don't have any homes available right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas is sixteen and so is Nathan in this fic, although Lucas is three three months older.

--

Karen sighed as she grabbed her pen, her notebook, and car keys. "Lucas, I've got to go to the station. Can you prepare the guest bedroom, please?"

"The guest bedroom? I guess I can—but why?" Lucas glanced up from what he was writing, startled. "Hey, when's Jamie coming home?"

"Jamie should be here in… An hour. Nathan's father was arrested for child abuse. I guess Deb admitted she let it happen, so he's being arrested."

Lucas' eyebrows raised in surprise. _Did the police actually do something about my report? _he wondered. "Are you sure this isn't some elaborate setup?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"For what, Lucas? He's always informed us he wants nothing to do with us. The police officer said that Dan physically attacked his son in front of the police officers, and there was blood – Nathan's blood – in the hallway. We'll have to get him to a doctor, later. But for now, can you please prepare the guest room?"

"Sure, I guess," Lucas replied hesitantly. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, Lucas. Nathan will be living with us." Karen dragged a brush through her hair, not really caring what she looked like at that moment.

"What about his grandparents?" Lucas questioned, wondering if the police had done their homework.

"Not even an option. Last time you were there, they drugged you – remember?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, mom, but that was _me_." Lucas shuddered. He'd only been to his grandparents' house once, and that was at Nathan's birthday party. They'd laughed him off, gave him a glass of water, and locked him in his room. He'd fallen asleep the whole time.

"And if I remember correctly, they locked Nathan in the closet because he said the word 'damn'?"

"Okay, good point." Lucas paused. _How had he forgotten that?... _"Man, I _knew _the kid was being abused! My brother, Mom! Why didn't I do anything?"

"You did what you could, Lucas," Karen replied. "You tried to be a friend to Nathan. You had no proof; he denied everything. Actually, you did more than many of the adults at the school. Whitney included," she muttered under her breath. "You didn't hear that. Crap! It's nearly been twenty minutes. They're going to be wondering where I am. Listen, tell Jamie the details when I get home, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _My brother is an abuse victim, _he thought sullenly, sitting down on the couch in shock. _By my own father. _

--

Karen sighed as she made her way into the police station. Nathan sat next to the desk, two bags of clothes next to him. She was surprised, but remembered that the officer had said someone had gone back to the home to pack up some of Nathan's personal belongings. "Hi, officer."

"Greetings, Karen," the officer replied with a smile. "Thanks for coming at such short notice. I know you're busy, with the café and all."

Chuckling, Karen replied, "Ah, that's a funny story. Skillz and Haley are running it right now, and Lucas is on his way over to help in –," she checked her watch – "twenty minutes. You really should come over after you're off your shift, Skillz makes a mean pot pie."

"I'd do that if my wife wasn't already making lasagna," the officer replied with a smile. "Nathan's right over there, Karen. I just need you to sign these for me, please."

After a few minutes of casual conversation and filling out the forms, Karen made her way over to Nathan. "Nathan," she said, slowly, carefully, "I know you've had it hard, and I know you and Lucas have had your differences. I don't expect you boys to become best friends right away. Listen, Nathan, this is not going to be like your old home. It's going to be different. I promise. Okay?"

Slowly, Nathan raised his head from his hands to look at her. "Okay," he said slowly. At least, she didn't expect him to be perfect. He bit his lip, then stood up, grabbing one of his bags.

"I'll get that one," Karen replied, holding out her hand for the bag.

"No—it's okay, I'll come back and get it," Nathan said.

"Relax, it'll be faster this way." Karen picked up the bag and followed Nathan, pointing out her car, a well-worn Dodge. "So, when we get home, Lucas is making up the guest room for you. I have to be at the café in awhile, so how about we drop off your stuff at home and head down there?"

Nathan slowly nodded. He was used to having no choice in the schedule, so he didn't protest.

"Now, this will probably be a surprise to you, but I'm married. My husband's name is Jamie, and he has a niece who lives with us occasionally, her name is Tessa. She's 15. Right now she's not living with us—her mom got full custody again. Your room will be the guest room, next to Lucas' bedroom. Skillz currently lives with us. I'm not sure if you've heard of that arrangement or not, but he's got his own bedroom in the basement."

"You're married?" Nathan repeated, slowly.

"Relax, Nathan. If Jamie ever lays a hand on you, I'll know about it." Karen slowly smiled as she opened her car door. "Let's go. I have the feeling you haven't had supper yet, and you're probably hungry."

--

"Skillz, I need two hotdogs with a side of cheese and an order of sanity, please."

"Can do everything except the sanity, Haley."

"Thanks, Skillz. Can I take your order?" Haley asked, turning towards another table.

"I'm sorry, we only carry coke products," Lucas was saying from another table.

As soon as he sat down, Nathan watched the flurry of activity with an amused smile. When he ordered, he ordered big, not knowing if Karen would be fixing his meals.

"Sir, I said we only carry coke products." Lucas' voice was tense as he handed the man his coke. He made his way to Nathan's table, where he sat down. "Hey, Nathan, how's it going?"

"I was better this morning," Nathan remarked dryly. "How are you?"

"Tired. Someone keeps trying to order Pepsi. He wants Pepsi; he should go to the Cherry Street Diner." Lucas sighed, got up, and went back to the table. "Can I take your order?"

--

Nathan lay on the guest bedroom that night. He'd briefly met Jamie, Karen's husband, over dinner. The man worked as an auto body person in Keith's body shop, running it well the man was in jail. "Just because a man screwed up once don't mean he ain't a decent person," was his saying.

Lucas had been nice to him, but he hated every minute of it. He knew he would have to go to school tomorrow and face the world, and the team's teasing that he was living with _the bastard child. _He couldn't believe what was happening.

Nobody seemed to care that he had been abused, and that that was why he was here. Sure, they all treated him nice, but he honestly felt like they didn't want him here. "Hey," Lucas said, coming into the bedroom. "You okay, man?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Listen, Nathan," Lucas replied, trying to decide what to say, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For this." He paused. "I know this isn't exactly your ideal living situation."

"You can say that again."

"I know this isn't—"

"Lucas!" Nathan sat up and threw his pillow at him. "Shut up, will you?"

"Sorry." Lucas sighed. "Listen, man, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"No," Lucas agreed, "but I suspected."

"You suspected _what_?"

"That you were being abused. And I did nothing."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "And what could you have done, Lucas? I mean come _on_. You're Dan's half-child, too. I don't think they would ever believe you because you have a previous grudge against Dan."

"I do not—"

"Keep telling yourself that, Lucas—it'll work real well. Hell, I have a grudge against the guy and I'm the favorite child. Supposedly. And to be real honest," Nathan admitted with a sigh, "I don't want to be here. I mean, it's just so damn hard. We really have our differences."

"Yeah, you're good at basketball. I suck."

Nathan shrugged. "I gotta go to bed. I wish I could skip school in the morning… I really don't feel like facing Tim."

Lucas groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm sure he'll call me 'Pucas' all morning."

"Oh, that's right. Maybe that's what I should call you," Nathan retorted, feeling anger at Lucas for making fun of Tim. "Go to bed."

_Like Jeckle and Hyde, _Lucas thought as he exited the bedroom. It was going to be a long adjustment period, alright.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I guess I should have stated it at the first chapter, but Nathan threw me for a loop. Nathan will be suicidal for awhile. Suicide is _not_—nor will it _ever _be—a way out. It is not the answer. If you are struggling with suicide, call the Helpline at 877-949-Help. If you cannot reach for help at the Helpline, call the Suicide Hotline at 1-800-273 TALK, an international suicide prevention hotline.

------------------

Nathan shrugged on his jacket as he went to school. Sure, he had the bruise on his face, but he didn't really care. Everyone was going to be talking about Dan being arrested anyway. He was sure it would get out. It had been on the news last night, although no names were mentioned. _Moronic pieces of shit, _he thought. "Tim?" he questioned, poking the teenage boy from behind.

Tim nearly shot up ten feet. "Nathan! What was that for?"

"Are we a little jumpy this morning?" Nathan retorted, opening his own locker door and pulling out his backpack. It was really too bad there wasn't alcohol allowed in school. Maybe he could find a soda. He didn't drink to get drunk, but he had a beer once or twice.

The stupid thing was he'd let his dad get to him last night. When he'd had Nathan pinned down on the floor, Nathan had been furious. Normally, Nathan was able to shrug off Dan's abuse and unusual ways in a flippant and carefree manner, taking it all in stride. _So why not last night_? He wondered. _Why did the officers have to find out? Why did dad have to punch me?_

"So is it true, Nathan?" Tim asked, staring his friend straight in the face

"What?" Nathan asked, his heart sinking. So they _had _found out. Everyone. Everyone knew.

"That you're living with Pucas and his family now."

"They refused to move me into a group home and said 'you're moving in with Karen'," Nathan replied, angry at Tim's questioning. "It's not like I had a damn choice, Tim!"

"Hey! I never said you did," Tim responded, getting out of Nathan's line of fire, should he decide to suddenly attack. "Easy, Killer Boy. Are things okay?"

"Well, I'm not getting physically attacked, so yeah, I guess they're fine." Nathan glanced at Lucas, who was at his own locker, talking happily to Haley and Skillz. "Do me a favor, man?"

"Yeah, anything. Especially if it involves beating Pucas up."

Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, don't do that. I don't really want to give up basketball and I'll have to go to group home if I assault Lucas."

"So you care for him," Tim teased, knowing that Nathan did, even though Dan didn't allow the boys to be friends.

"No, I care about not loosing basketball," Nathan replied, furious at Tim's suggestion. "Do me a favor. I don't know how you found out, but keep your mouth shut about this arrangement. Who knows?"

"Just me," Tim replied with a roll of his eyes, "although I imagine Lucas' little group of friends will know."

Nathan shrugged. "Who cares? We can always call _them _a liar. And why are you calling 'Lucas' 'Lucas' and not 'Pucas?'"

Tim shrugged back, imitating Nathan's movements. _Because I don't know how to act around you sometimes… _"I don't know why. Let's get to class."

----------------

"Jamie, I said it was _three _times _three_," Lucas replied as he got out a pot.

"Yeah, and I said the answer was six. So what's your point?" Jamie was in rare form that evening. At six-one, he was taller than anyone else, even Nathan, who barley topped 5'11. Although Nathan wouldn't admit it out loud, Jamie terrified him.

"Times, Jamie! Times!"

Nathan was sitting at the Roe kitchen table, envious of Lucas. He had it all together. Everyone cared for him. Nobody really cared about Nathan. Oh, sure, he had his friends, but if his friends were given a chance between seeing a football game and saving Nathan's life, he was quite certain they'd take the tickets.

"Oh. So three times three is six? Lucas, you really need to work on your multiplication. Three times three is nine." Jamie rolled his eyes at Nathan. "Nathan, how is your multiplication? Can you please explain the problem to Lucas?"

"_Mom! _Tell Jamie to stop twisting my words around," Lucas wailed, as if Jamie was a three-year-old, not Lucas' stepfather. Nathan glanced up. Karen had gone to pick up pizza. Lucas must have heard the door, somehow.

"Jamie, are you twisting people's words around, again?" Karen questioned, coming into the room with a box of pizza. "You really should stop doing that."

Sitting at the table was getting harder. He wanted to pound Lucas. The kid was ignoring him. Not that he cared that the kid was ignoring him, but he could at least—oh, who cared? Nobody. _And if I leave now, I won't have to play the game "what can Nathan eat today?" _He got up and started heading towards the stairs before Karen noticed him.

"Where you going, Nathan?" she asked, setting the pizza boxes down on the table. "We're just about to have supper, and I was hoping you'd join us."

"I'm not hungry," he replied sullenly, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't matter if you're hungry or not, you're gonna eat," Jamie replied. He was grinning, so Nathan hoped that meant he wouldn't punch him in the face. "We can't have you starving now, can we? Social Services is gonna have our ass if we let you starve. So don't starve yourself, okay?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows, suddenly filled with a little more respect for Jamie. Before, he'd been almost willing to write the man off as a nobody—after all, he was Lucas' stepfather. "Did you just say 'ass'?" he asked, edging back down the stairway a bit, wondering if he might just eat supper after all.

--

Nathan was doing a bit better the next morning, but he still was depressed. He was sure, despite his warning, that Tim would have told the entire team by now about his living situation, and they'd laugh at him for being stuck with Lucas.

He got up and rubbed his eyes, exhausted. Karen had probably already left—she opened the café at 6 a.m., to get those before-school teenager customers. _Like him_, he thought angrily. He wished that his mom had made him breakfast at least once, but she never did. She didn't care.

_She didn't care, _he thought bitterly.

He saw that the door to Lucas' room was open a crack, so he walked in, hoping to find a cup he could use to drench the boy's head with water. "Lucas?" he questioned, surprised to find the boy already up. He glanced at his watch. 5 A.M.

Slowly, he made his way down the stairs, wondering where on earth Lucas was. He didn't particularly care. He was… Curious.

_That was the right word, right?_

He shrugged, knowing he was failing English again, but he didn't care. Dan had never let him study for his homework. He often made lame excuses for why it couldn't be done—the dog ate it or shit like that. And the teachers had always wrote it off as him being Nathan Scott.

On the rare times when he _could _do his homework – like during study hall – he usually struggled to get it done. He knew school wasn't his strength; he got B's, and Dan had always failed to remind him that that was never good enough. "Jamie?" he asked, blinking twice. Had he seen the man right? "Why are you up at 5 A.M.?"

"I could ask you the same question, kiddo," Jamie replied, stirring something on the stove. "Why'd you wake up?"

"Nightmare," he admitted softly, hoping Jamie hadn't heard him.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where is everyone?"

"Karen's at the café, Lucas is sleeping," Jamie replied.

Nathan's eyes widened and he paused in mid-air, his hand reaching for his cell phone on the table. "I was up there two minutes ago and he wasn't sleeping." Not that it mattered, but maybe if Nathan told on Lucas, he'd get Lucas into some trouble and see what Jamie was _really _like when he was mad.

"Shit," Jamie muttered, grabbing the phone. "Listen, Nathan, I need you to do me a favor. The cops said that Dan broke out last night—I wanted Karen with me before I told you, but I guess that's not happening."

He took the phone upstairs, and Nathan hesitantly followed him, unsure of where this was going. "Hello? 9-1-1? Yes, this is Jamie Roe, and my son isn't in my house, and there's blood on the headboard of his bed, and…"


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan sat in the corner of the room, away from all the police officers and, more importantly, Jamie. It didn't matter what Jamie or Karen said – he was sure he'd get a beating as soon as he left.

The police officers didn't blame him for kidnapping Lucas, which was a relief. He was sure Jamie did, though, and was praying the officers would stay there a long time. After all, who wouldn't blame him? It was the perfect evidence—for Lucas to be kidnapped a hardly day after he arrived, blood on the headboard.

Heck, everyone knew he'd kidnapped the kid last spring and left him laying in a ditch. Nathan shuddered at how close the Roe family had come to pressing charges. They would have, if Lucas would have _let _them, but he had vehemently said, "I'm not going to allow you to press charges against my brother."

Sighing, Nathan looked at the ground. Lucas had treated him with nothing but love and respect, seemingly knowing his background and how Dan treated him. How Lucas knew Nathan was being abuse was beyond Nathan; he always tried to keep it a secret from everyone. Heck, even Tim had believed that nobody was abusing Nathan. Nathan _always _lied about it.

_How did Lucas know?_ Nathan wondered once again.

Seeing Jamie approach him, he groaned. He couldn't believe he was in this situation. At least with Dan and Deb, he knew what to expect. With Jamie, he was sure it was a whole 'nother ball game.

--

Lucas groaned as he shifted in the trunk of the car. His stomach hurt and his eye was already blurry. He was tired and he couldn't sleep for the life of him, since his stupid adrenaline had kicked in.

He cried out in pain as the car bumped on the road. Suddenly, everything hit him at once:

_Flashback_

_Lucas had been standing in the kitchen, making himself a cup of hot chocolate, which Jamie – a chocolate addict – always kept on hand. He'd recently had a nightmare and wasn't ready to go back to bed yet. Sure, he knew aliens didn't exist, but in his dream, it was as if he didn't remember that minor detail._

_He sighed and retrieved the marshmallows from the fridge, wondering if Nathan would ever adjust to living with them. He wasn't ready to tell Nathan, but he was the one who had reported Dan. He'd played it off as if he hadn't, in his "cunning, deceitful ways", but was pretty sure that Karen – his mother – knew the truth._

_The truth was he was just so tired of seeing his younger brother hurt. He was sick of not being able to protect him. He knew his brother was suffering from Dan, and he wasn't suffering in silence. Oh, it wasn't as if he'd told anyone about the abuse, no—but he'd reacted a lot to it._

_The front door opened, and Lucas glanced up, wondering who it was. Normally his mother left to open the café at 4:15 A.M._

_It was barely 3 A.M. She wouldn't be leaving yet. "Who's there?" Lucas called out._

_It was his fatal mistake._

"_Ah, Lucas." Dan walked in the kitchen, quieter than usual. Lucas felt his blood chill as he looked at his father. "Good morning. Why are you up so early?"_

_His heart pounding, Lucas replied, "I couldn't sleep. Why are you here, Dan?" he asked, purposely using the man's first name._

"_I'm here for Nathan," Dan responded. "He needs to live with me, Lucas. He needs to train for his basketball. You won't help him in that aspect. You won't keep him from getting drunk or having sex or –"_

"_Firstly," Lucas cut in, "The only thing he needs from you is for you to go back to jail were you belong. Secondly, he's never gotten drunk in his life. Thirdly, he and Peyton don't have sex, they're waiting for marriage—something that's been long forgotten. Incase you didn't know, your son is a virgin. And thirdly? I'm not going to tell you where he is. I'll call the cops and you'll be arrested so fast your head'll be spinning and you'll be asking yourself what the hell you did."_

"_Wanna bet?" Dan asked, grabbing a knife from his pocket. As Lucas' hand reached for the phone, he made a stabbing motion, aiming for Lucas' hand._

_He got it._

_Lucas dropped to the floor, clutching his hand, trying to prevent himself from screaming, knowing that would only attract unwanted attention. He clenched his teeth in pain. _

"_Where's Nathan?" Dan growled, using the knife to cut at the phone line. He turned back towards Lucas. "You have about two seconds, boy. Where. Is. Your. Brother?"_

Lucas shuddered as he remembered that. He hadn't told Dan where Nathan was, knowing if the boy was taken, he would never be found, and he would never recover.

No matter how much Nathan hurt him, Lucas was always his older brother, and it was his duty to protect Nathan.

--

"I don't want to go with you," Nathan told Jamie as Jamie got ready to leave for the café. "I'll walk. Really, I'm OK. It's not that cold out."

Jamie sighed as he looked at Nathan. "Nathan, relax, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. We can drive to the café with the doors unlocked, if you want. You can sit in the backseat. I am _not _going to hurt you, Nathan."

"But you're mad at me," Nathan protested, trying to brace himself for the beating he knew he'd get as soon as he allowed himself to be dragged to the car. Jamie wouldn't do it here, now that the kitchen – or wherever Lucas had been kidnapped – was a crime scene. "I'll walk. It's okay. I'll walk."

"Nathan, it's cold outside, and if you get frostbite, I don't think Social Services will be too happy with me," Jamie quipped. "It's okay. Tell you what, I'll lend you my cell phone, and if I hit you once, you can run away and call CPS or 911 or whoever you want to call. What do you say?"

Seeing he had no way out, Nathan sighed and reached out his hand. He may as well take the cell phone. Maybe then he'd have some means of protection. He followed Jamie out to the car, praying for some way to escape from this nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy holidays, all.

--

Nathan was slumped in a corner of the café away from everyone else. Luckily, Jamie hadn't made him come eat breakfast yet—thank God, at least in Nathan's opinion! It was always a guessing game with Dan to figure out what he was allowed to eat, and when. It wasn't like Dan starved him, but he didn't want Nathan to eat certain foods, and Nathan was forever figuring out which ones he was allowed to eat. He wasn't really looking forward to re-learning the game with Jamie.

He buried his face in his hands. He was still holding onto Jamie's cell phone, not knowing when he'd need it. He was relieved that Jamie hadn't hit him in the car on the way there, but knew it was only a matter of time before the man did so. After all, the man was terribly upset about Lucas' kidnapping, and whenever Dan was upset, it was not a good thing. Jamie reminded him way to much of Dan, at least in his opinion.

Swallowing hard, he prayed silently that Jamie would just hit him and get it over with. He knew he'd have to be punished because Lucas had been kidnapped, and he didn't appreciate Jamie dragging it out.

_They're going to suspect you, _a voice whispered in his head. _They're going to suspect you because you kidnapped Lucas when he first joined the team._

If it was possible, Nathan's heart sank even lower, and he put his face in his hands and cried.

--

"I can't believe this is happening," Karen wailed softly as Jamie held her. "I miss him so much. I can't believe Dan would do this to me! To us!"

"Karen, relax. Wherever Lucas is, he's got a strong head on his shoulders. Yes, he's missing, and we don't know what Dan wants him for or what he's planning on doing to him, but Lucas is a strong kid – and a good kid. He'll make it out. I don't honestly think that Dan'll kill Lucas, Karen."

Jamie's attempt to reassure Karen didn't help much as the woman's eyes glistered with further tears. "How can you say that knowing what Dan is like? He _approved _of Nathan kidnapping Lucas last year! He thought it was _hilarious _when Lucas was unwilling to press charges against Nathan!"

"Karen, Dan is not stupid. He knows the law. He knows what he can do. Melting down isn't going to help anyone, sweetie. I called in my friend, Martha, she's an expert at this kinda stuff. She says she'll help us with whatever we need."

Karen's heart dissolved. "But we don't have any money to pay her – God, Jamie! You know we're just barely making the bills _this _month… Okay, I mean, we're making enough money, but those people usually cost thousands of dollars!"

"Karen, it's okay. She's doing this for free—she does it for free for most folks," Jamie replied. "Her own son was kidnapped at the age of 10 and she didn't have anyone to lean on or anyone to fight for her. She completely fell apart and dissolved and when he was rescued, she had nobody to lean on. So she's become that person for other folks. I need you to help me with this, Karen."

Slowly, Karen nodded, and dried her tears. "Haley's a wreck. Skillz and Junk are currently running the café—I sent Haley home early. I guess they called some of their friends in."

At that Jamie had to smile. "See, that's more like it – service with a smile! I was talking to Skillz, he said he and Junk were cooking and that Mouth, Edwards, and a guy named Tim… And some other kids from the basketball team – who I don't know – are running it. Who's Tim?"

Blinking, Karen responded, "That's Nathan's friend. I'm surprised he volunteered to help out."

Jamie shrugged and casually sipped his coffee. "Speaking of Nathan, I better get over there before he decides I'm going to let him skip breakfast. I swear the kid only weighs a hundred pounds, Karen, and he's 5'6."

"It's not like Dan didn't have the money to feed him," Karen muttered resentfully. She sighed. "I don't know what he did to that kid. God, I guess I should be glad he stayed out of Lucas' life."

"We'll just take each day as they come, Karen. Each day as they come." He groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I also need to ask your permission to spend about fifty bucks."

"Jamie, you don't need my permission to spend your own money."

"No, this is coming out of… Miscellaneous, probably—maybe some of the money we'll get for caring for Nathan. My own money if it need be. We need to get Nathan a cell phone."

"A cell phone? I know Luke has one, but he bought it with his allowance. Why are we buying Nathan one?"

"So he'll feel safer, Karen," Jamie replied. "He wouldn't even get in the car with me unless the doors were unlocked and I let him carry my cell phone. Speaking of which, I think he still has it."

"I guess you're right," Karen responded with a small sigh. "Dan didn't let him have one?" she asked in surprise.

"Guess not," Jamie replied. "Alright, I'm going to make the kid eat breakfast if it kills me. Wish me luck," he added with a grin.

--

Lucas groaned as he awoke. He was still exhausted, and wanted all the sleep he could get so he'd have more energy to deal with Dan. He wondered what the police would say when they read his journal, in which he kept a detailed account of everything he knew of Nathan. The kid _was _his brother, after all—no matter what Nathan did, said, or thought. Even though he knew he could never date Peyton, he talked with her plenty.

He thought it was hilarious – but good – that Nathan didn't drink. Nathan's best friend, Tim, drunk a lot and was constantly partying. Nathan was more of a social drinker, but refused to play beer games – which Lucas himself avoided like the plague, although he had to admit, it was quite funny to see the stuff Junk came up with when he was drunk. Peyton had quietly confided in him once that Nathan didn't want to drink beer because he didn't want to turn out like his father.

He also knew that Nathan hadn't had sex because he and Peyton had a deal – they would _not _have sex before marriage. Larry, Peyton's dad, had set the rules for her, and she tried to follow him. Oh, it wasn't like they didn't kiss, but Peyton had her own set of rules and made sure Nathan stuck to them. Nathan had once kissed another girl and Peyton had threatened to break up with him forever, even dated Lucas, just to get Nathan mad. Ever since then, Nathan had been loyal to a fault.

Sighing, he looked at his hand, wincing in pain. Dan had stabbed it and it _still _hurt like hell all these hours later. When Dan had forced him to get his shoes from upstairs, threatening to kill Karen if he called 9-1-1, he'd purposely brushed his hand off on his bed, just so there would be some evidence of "foul play". He made sure to wrap his hand in an ace bandage before leaving, wishing he had some antibiotics so his hand wouldn't get infected.

He grunted as the car came to a stop and winced, wishing he could get out of the trunk before Dan came around. Nathan had kidnapped him before once, and even though he'd only been left in a ditch, that was terrifying enough. Now, to be kidnapped by Dan, to be totally at his mercy, left Lucas absolutely horrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate; this update is dedicated to anyone who celebrates Hanukah. If anyone knows when Kiwanza [sorry if I spelled that wrong] starts I'll try and update on that day. Unfortunately the library is closed on Christmas, but I will try and update the day after. Thanks for everyone's reviewes.

In this chapter: Nathan gets reassured by Haley and gets a surprise lesson in humility from Jamie.

--

All Nathan knew was hate. All Nathan had been raised with was hate. Hate and an occasional dose of fear… heck, maybe more than occasional dose of fear… not that it mattered.

His dad was always on his case, but he was surprised when his dad had hit him in front of the officers. Normally he had more self-control than that.

Surprisingly, Jamie hadn't beaten him up in the car, but Nathan had escaped - and taken off - with the man's cell phone - the second they arrived at the café. He'd skipped breakfast and slunk in the corner of the café, sitting on the floor in exhaustion. Luckily, everyone avoided him and things went on as usual… and they'd been going on as usual for quite some time, leaving Nathan to wonder if Jamie even cared that he ate breakfast.

He couldn't believe that Lucas was missing. He knew how Dan was around him but he knew he was worse around Lucas. A lot worse around Lucas.

Shuddering, he glanced up and saw Jamie and Karen talking, sitting in a tiny corner of the café. A small part of him wanted to rush over and say that he was sorry for everything he'd done. Another part of him was scared and knew that Jamie would hit him as soon as he got the chance.

He looked out the window, hugging his knees and sinking further to the floor in the back corner, wishing everyone would leave him alone.

"Hey, Nathan."

Nathan winced when Jamie approached him, clutching onto the man's cell phone. Why was he so afraid? Why was he so terrified? Normally, with Dan, he could backtalk. He reasoned it had to do with he didn't know what Jamie was capable of, but he hated the feeling of fear. "What do you want?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low so not everyone in the café would overhear him and question why a teenager was out of school.

"It's time for you to eat breakfast, kiddo," Jamie replied with a grin. "You don't have to eat everything we serve you, but you will eat-I don't want Social Services accusing me of starving you," he replied with a small smile.

_Yeah, but I'll bet you're not afraid of them finding out that you beat on me - right? _He asked himself. "Um, okay," he said. Dan would have yelled at him, said, "enough is enough," and sent him to his room without whatever meal he'd been wanting. Dan didn'tput up with much--not much at all.

"Anything you want, Nathan-it's on us," he replied, handing the boy a menu. "Tim says hi. He's in the café helping out. So are some other kids from the football team I don't know."

Nathan took in a huge breath of relief, then considered moving in with Tim's family--hey, maybe he could convince them to take in another teenager. Then he frowned, remembered Tim's dad, and decided against it. "Football team?"

"Basketball," Jamie corrected himself. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse my old man self here; I played football in college."

"You played football in college and Lucas plays basketball?" he asked incredulously.

"It's his life-I'm not going to run it for him-especially since he's only known me since he was 10. Given his previous baggage with his, um, other father, I try and be as gentle as I can. So, what do you want to eat?"

"To eat?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you haven't been eating, Nathan-hey, don't look so scared! Just grab whatever you want, okay? Grab a table. When we're done with this, we need to make a quick trip to the store."

"The store?" Nathan asked, dumbfounded. Lucas was missing and Jamie was going shopping?

"Yeah, to get you a cell phone. See, eventually, I want mine back-but with Dan having escaped, your mo-I mean Karen-and I think it's good if we give you one."

"Give me one?" Nathan questioned, feeling stupid. He wondered if Jamie would hit him for being so stupid. Dan had always made him earn things, except for food. Food was free. Most of the time.

"Yup. As soon as you eat, we'll go to the store. We have to get back, 'cuz I got somebody coming over here later to help with Lucas' disappearance."

---

"Hey, Nathan." Haley delivered Nathan's breakfast to him, and he looked around to see if Jamie was still there. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm O.K."

"How are you and Jamie getting along?"

"Okay, I guess. I just can't help thinking that the guy's gonna beat on me or something."

"Have you ever seen Lucas come into school with bruises, Nate?"

"I guess not," Nathan admitted. Then, blushing, he replied, "At least none that didn't have them spoken for. You know they're all going to blame me, right?"

"Blame you for what, Nathan?"

"Lucas' disappearance. After all, it was me and Tim who kidnapped him last year and threw him in the ditch."

"Yeah, Nathan, but that was last year. The police all suspect Dan." Haley lowered her voice. "Especially since Karen got a call from him."

Nathan glanced up, his eyes filled with shock. "What happened?"

"Well, I heard the entire conversation, and while I'm not repeating certain words, um, he said something along the lines of 'Nathan Scott is a pathological liar and full of shit, and I'm not giving Lucas back until he recants his lie."

"I hate to ask what else he said," Nathan replied, knowing Haley didn't usually swear. "There's something else, Hales. What is it?"

Haley swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat. "He sent Karen a picture of Lucas' hand. It was wrapped in a bandage and it was bloody. Then on top of that Lucas screamed in the phone conversation. I think - I think he's really going to kill him this time," she whispered  
softly, a tear forming in her eye. She shook her head. "I can't pull myself together, Nathan."

"Hey, you're not the one living in a household of complete strangers," Nathan joked. Haley had made him feel at least a little better about his situation; she was right, he'd never seen Lucas with any bruises… At least, none that weren't from him and his gang, he thought. "You know, this makes me feel like a complete ass. I mean, Lucas has been nothing but kind to me my whole life… and I'm sorry, but I treated him like shit. How could I be so blind?"

"Nathan, I've talked to Lucas a lot the past few years. Everything you did, or said, he always said to me that he knew you weren't really responsible for your actions." She paused, and then pulled something out of her apron. "Here, you may as well read this before the cops get it."

"What is it?"

"Lucas' journal."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Do not miss the last sentence, it's very important to the story, and if you miss the last sentence you won't get the jist of the last few paragraphs… Thanks to all who reviewed.

---

"I'm sure you're quite eager to know what my plans are," Dan told Lucas. They were in a run-down hotel room in New York City. Apparently, Dan was friends with the manager, who would tell Dan if there were any cops.

Truth be told, Lucas was nervous about Dan's plans, but he didn't want to find them out. He was sure they involved him getting killed or beaten up. So he just shrugged. Or at least tried too; his hands were still loosely tied together. Dan didn't trust him. This was probably good, because Lucas was itching to escape, and Dan had already warned him should he try that his mother, Karen, would get murdered.

"Well, I've been talking to my friend Bill. He runs a car company in Akron. He's willing to take me on as a lead manager. So you'll be going to school in Akron schools. You will be my new son, like Nathan." Dan rolled his eyes. "Don't think this means you'll be getting any special favors. You're just Nathan's replacement. I know you'll never be as good as him. But you will play basketball."

Great, Lucas thought with a groan. This was so not how he pictured his junior year going down.

--

Nathan read through the journal, amazed at how observant Lucas had been. Even when he hadn't been paying attention to things, Lucas had. That was clear.

Lucas had documented nearly every time he'd gotten proof of Nathan's abuse. There were only one or two times Nathan had gone to school showing bruises Lucas hadn't written down.

One entry stuck him in particular:

_Today Nathan came to school pissed. So upset. So furious. (And a few other things, as well.) I've never seen him so furious. (I know, I know--I need new words). He came up to me, shoved me into a locker and yelled, "Why were you ever born?" Wouldn't have been so bad if the whole school hadn't looked our way... _

_I'm not mad at him though. I mean, the kid came to school with bruises in three different places, and his so-called friend Tim didn't even ask him what they were from. I don't know if Tim knows or not, but it's not like I can ask. I said "hi" and he almost threw me in a trashcan. Good thing the principle walks by the halls regularly._

_When we were in the locker room today getting changed for gym (I don't understand why we just can't wear our gym clothes to school) I saw another bruise that was fairly well hidden. Nathan didn't comment when I asked him about it, he simply glared, told Tim he was thinking about beating up me up later, and left._

_I've got to do something—but what? Everyone seems to be ignoring this, even Coach Whitney. I have a lot of respect for the guy, but how can he shun the fact that Nathan's obviously being abused by his own __father__? _

_Okay, I lie. It could be Deb. But she seems to be more the person who would let it happen, not the actually hit him, if you get my point. _

_Basketball practice went fairly well today, all things considered. I think I hit maybe six shots... out of 20. Jamie said to just keep trying. He's a good guy. He treats Mom with respect. And with all offense to her former lover Dan, that's something he could never do. And Keith… I just don't trust Keith as much as I do Jamie._

_Well, I've got to go. Haley promised to help me with my algebra class. It's kicking my ass. _

_Lucas _

----

Nathan sighed as he placed the journal down. He'd read most of it and it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't even remember half of what he'd been through—and Lucas knew almost everything. How had he been so stupid?

"Hey, kiddo," Jamie said, coming over. He saw that Nathan had eaten almost everything, and was relieved—he didn't really feel like dealing with anorexia on top of everything else. "Ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah, remember? We're going to get you a cell phone," Jamie replied with more confidence than he felt.

"That's okay—I don't need one," Nathan replied, hesitant to why Jamie was being so nice. _What did he want in return for the cell phone?_ Nathan wondered.

"Yeah, with Dan being out, you do. Come on, kiddo, let's go. I've got a meeting in an hour with someone who's going to help with Luke's disappearance, so we gotta get going. You can hang onto mine until we get there."

"Okay," Nathan replied. The cell phone at least made him feel a little safer; Jamie wouldn't dare hit him when he could call the cops. He swallowed and forced himself to remember that Jamie didn't hit Lucas. "I guess we can go now," he replied softly.

--

The trip to the store didn't take long. Jamie bought Nathan the exact same track phone as Lucas, stating that it was best the boy keep it only for emergencies. Nathan shrugged at that; he'd never had a cell phone before and the only reason he thought one would help now was in case Jamie started hitting him.

He followed Jamie out of the store, feeling a little safer as the man led out of the store.

--

"Nathan!" a sudden cry rung out, and Nathan spun around, terrified. Jamie had said he was going to get the car. Seemingly knowing that Nathan didn't trust him, Jamie tried to help him all he could. "Nathan, my man! How are you?"

"Keith?" Nathan asked, suddenly terrifed. He _hated _Keith. Swallowing hard, he replied, shaking "Keith?"

"Yeah, buddy! They let me out of jail early," Keith squealed, obviously drunk. "How are you?" He grabbed Nathan's arm and Nathan pulled back, worried. This couldn't be happening again. He was _not _going home with Keith again. Wasn't Keith supposed to be serving a prison sentance for drugs? Wouldn't they let Lucas' family know if Keith had broken out?

Suddenly, Keith grabbed at Nathan again, breaking Nathan out of his thoughts "Let me go!" Nathan's scream rang out across the parking lot as his fingers made their way twoards the cell phone in his pocket, which Jamie had let him have because his wasn't set up yet. "Please don't hit me!"

"Me, hit you?" Keith replied, actually chuckling. He dropped his beer bottle and grabbed Nathan again. "Nah. Come on! We're going to go visit Dan. He said he had some -- you know, _stuff --_ to give me, and wanted me to pick you up on the way!"

"No!" Nathan fought back, stepping on one of Keith's toes, then another. "No! Somebody help!" _He would not go with Dan again. Not while he didn't have too._

A man hurried towards the scene, his bag from the store slung over his shoulder. Nathan didn't recognize him. "What's going on here?" he asked, seeing Keith's obviously drunk state and Nathan's look of panic. "You boys okay?" he asked, looking directly at Nathan. Nathan shook his head, and the man glanced at Keith.

"My boy ran away a week ago, and he ain't listening," Keith informed him, somehow managing not to slurr his words."Now if you'll just be on your way…"

The man walked off, although Nathan thought he saw the man calling somebody, glancing again at Nathan and Keith. His heart sunk. Was the man really that dumb? Or was he calling the police? Nathan hoped it was the latter, and prayed the man would ignore Keith's "advice".

"Come _on_," Keith hissed, sensing that the man was calling the cops. Nathan refused to comply, grabbing onto the nearby pillar and pulling hard.

"Let go," Keith hissed, again, yanking Nathan away from the pillar, which had suddenly become Nathan's lifeline. He dragged Nathan towards the car, but not before Nathan saw Jamie's Ford truck pull around the corner.

Nathan's heart sunk. So Jamie was in on it with Keith and Dan. _That's_ why he'd been so glad to take Nathan in, being so patient with Nathan, and insisting Nathan didn't have to buy anything. _That's_ why he'd been so glad to help. He must have left so that Keith could kidnap Nathan, too, and that's what the whole ruse with the "buying the cell phone" thing was for. Jamie had set him up!

All of Nathan's thoughts were shattered when Jamie leapt out of the truck, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?"


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad you all enjoyed, here's the next chapter. Hope it clears up any confusion!

--

Nathan sat shivering outside the café, his hoodie not enough to keep him warm—but he didn't care. He couldn't bear to go inside, knowing Jamie's plan was foiled and that he'd be incredibly angry at Nathan. "Hey, Peyton."

"Hey." Peyton slid down next to him and gave him a brief hug. "How are you?"

"Everything hurts," he muttered. He glanced behind him, then said, "Jamie's in the kitchen. He's rambling. He's going 'Keith said he was a good guy. One mistake. A good guy.'" He leaned back. "They've got some girl in there named Martha? Marsha… I don't remember. She's helping with Lucas' disappearance, I guess."

"That's good," Peyton replied, knowing that in as much as Nathan "hated" Lucas, he probably trusted him more than some people he knew. "He'll be okay, you know."

"Who?" Nathan questioned, looking at her, trying to read her face.

"Lucas. He's always been fine before." She grinned at him, smiling. "And Jamie too. We all talk. You know."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, not feeling angry, just wondering, "So you talked with him even _after _I said not too?"

"You don't control me, Nathan," Peyton replied with a smile. "I'm a big girl now."

"Mmmm…." Nathan sighed contentedly. "I'm just really glad I don't have to go off with Keith."

"Me too. Guy's an ass," Peyton replied, shuddering. "Lucas didn't like him either."

"Yeah, I know. He let me know that," Nathan replied with a roll of his eyes. "That guy kept a pretty detailed journal. I mean, he remembered things I didn't even remember."

"He was worried about you, Nathan. You're his brother."

"Half-brother. I'm surprised he'd even claim me after what I've done to him," Nathan said, chuckling loosely. "Ugh! I'm cold!"

"Well, it's _freezing _out here," Peyton replied, yanking Nathan's hood sleeve. "So, what do you say? You have to eat anyway."

"I'm really not hungry, Peyton…"

"Come on, Nathan, don't play this game with me. Every time we go out, you're always eating more than usual because –," she stopped. She was about to say because of your dad, but remained silent. "My turn to ask you out."

"My turn to accept," Nathan replied, wondering what his stomach could hold down. He knew in his head that Jamie wouldn't hit him, but wasn't able to convince his heart of that, especially after what had just happened. "How about dinner for two with Karen's café fronting the bill?" he chuckled loosely, knowing Jamie would just be glad to see him eating.

--

Lucas lay on his bed, feeling horrible. He was exhausted. So tired. The day had been a rigorous bunch of paperwork signing, all by Dan. He didn't know how Dan had managed to come up with fake id's for them, but he had.

_Michael Nathan Royal. _Lucas shivered at the name. It made him furious, too. "Michael", he knew, was Nathan's middle name, Nathan's name, was, of course, Nathan's name, and Royal was what Dan had opted to use as their last name. He'd changed his mind about using Rascal after all.

He already felt like Nathan's replacement, and he hadn't even played basketball for a day yet.

His room was fairly bare, with nothing decorating it. He had a bed, some basketballs, and his basketball uniform already laid out. They had a game this Saturday, and Dan had already warned him that he'd better play hard. He wanted Lucas to shoot twenty baskets, no matter how long he was in there.

Really, Lucas felt like he was falling apart. He already missed his mom, Jamie, and Brooke—they'd been getting ready to go steady, right before he was kidnapped. Brooke had finally convinced herself that it was okay to "just date one man, even if he doesn't have sex." Brooke was so… Brooke.

Swallowing hard, he listened to Dan's beer bottles crash downstairs, and his heart dropped.

_What a great way to start the weekend._

--

"Come on, Nathan!" Peyton grinned. "Whitney can't suspend the season, you know that. You're playin' for two people tonight, man! You're gonna do great!"

"Well, technically, I'm not playing for two people, because Skillz is going in for Lucas…" he replied, looking at where the man was putting on his jersey. "It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Living with Skillz. He's a good guy but he's weird. It's hard."

"Everything with you is hard. You can do it! Martha says good luck. She'll be out posting posters tonight. She wants to talk to you later."

"Damn, Peyton, you gotta tell me that now?"

"Hey, if it'll help find Lucas, it'll help calm us all down." Peyton frowned and looked down at her cheerleading uniform. "I swear, this thing is too short."

"It looks great on you, babe," Nathan replied with a huge smile, his eyes lit up to let Peyton know he wasn't kidding.

"You're such a pervert, you know that?" Peyton demanded with a smile. "Play hard, Nathan. Win it for Lucas."

"I will. I'm just a little nervous."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jamie's in the stands. All he said before the game was 'good luck.' No 'shoot twenty-seven hoops and run 16 suicides when you're on the court. But he's gonna kick me if I don't do well."

"Relax, Nate—we've been over this, Jamie's not the devil." Peyton grinned as she looked up in the stands, where Jamie and Karen were already sitting. "You got this, man!"

"I guess," he replied uncertainly, drawing a breath as he heard the warning buzzer sound.

_Time for the game._

--

_Later that night_

Lucas swung his right leg down a window, then his left leg. He was really tired. Exhausted even. But he had to take this chance—this chance that, while Dan was asleep, he could escape. He really didn't want to be Michael Nathan Royal. He wanted to be Lucas Scott.

Slowly, he grabbed onto the pole, more than a little nervous; his hands shaking. He swallowed hard, trying not to think about what would happen if he let go. He couldn't let go. It wasn't an option.

He heard the door swing open to his room, and he hastened his decent, knowing Dan must have awoken and heard something. "What the hell are you doing?" Dan yelled, looking out the window, and Lucas dropped to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Thanks for all your reviews!!!! Here's the next chappie._

_--_

"How are you holding up, Karen?" Jamie asked as he watched Nathan sink a basket.

"I'm alright," she replied with a sigh. "I just feel a little weird, watching a basketball game while Lucas is missing."

"I'm right with you there, Karen, but this is really important to Nathan. We need to gain his trust. Poor boy's wigged out. He must be nervous—he's scored ten baskets in the last three minutes. Wish I could convince him I won't kick his ass if he doesn't score."

"I don't think he'll ever get over his OCD for basketball, Jamie."

"And Ravens are up by 10," they heard Mouth saying. Mouth was more than a little nervous about Lucas' disappearance; Lucas, at times, was the only friend Mouth had. "And Scott scores! He's doing this for his brother tonight! Skillz makes a dunker! Skillz went in for Lucas Roe-Scott tonight. Let's see some more action!"

"You mean his Obsessive Control Disorder? Me neither—Dan's got that too well-drilled in his head. He already thinks I'm going to sock him. I can't believe Keith almost kidnapped him. I thought he was a good guy!" Jamie sighed as he leaned back. "He said 'I'm so sorry, Jamie. I was stupid. I got arrested for drugs. I need you to look over the garage.' Hell, if I'd known that he was abusing Nathan too, I would have—" he broke off his speech.

"Hey, look at it this way," Karen replied with a small smile. "Keith deeded the garage over to you now—he's in prison for twenty years for attempted kidnapping and assault of a minor. Nathan's eye is still pretty bad," she muttered.

"And he'll claim it null and void as soon as he's sober," Jamie replied with a tense sigh. "I think I might have a talk with Nathan—let him know he doesn't need to score a thousand dunks a game to make me happy."

--

"Thanks for going to my game," Nathan told Jamie as the man pulled the SUV out of the parking lot.

"You did great tonight, Nathan."

"Not really… I only scored thirty points," Nathan replied, looking nervous. "Dad wants me to score forty a game if I can."

"Dan's not controlling you anymore, Nathan. You worked your ass off—you should be proud of that. You want ice cream?"

"I can have ice cream?" Nathan asked, his face lighting up. He hadn't had ice cream in almost two years. Well, except for the time he'd snuck it at Tim's party. Dan had made him throw it up two hours later, though.

"Of course," Jamie replied, wondering what else Dan had drilled through Nathan's head. No wonder why he wouldn't eat in front of him. He'd have to talk to Peyton. "What kind you like?" he asked, pulling into the store parking lot.

--

---

"Ow!" As Lucas struggled to get up, Dan grabbed his arm, and Lucas attempted to pull away.

"What the hell are you doing, Michael? Dropping from a window?" Even drunk, Dan remembered the imaginary world he'd created and forced Lucas to live in. "Get back inside. You have school tomorrow. I expect you to do well on the basketball team."

When Dan and Lucas were inside, Lucas asked, "What happens if we play against the Ravens?"

Dan's voice grew cold. "You _won't _have to. I guarantee it. If, for some bizarre reason you do, _you _will not be playing. Go up to your room, Michael."

Lucas went to sleep, but he had a hard time resting, feeling uneasy about the school day tomorrow.

--

THE NEXT DAY  
"Let's see… Michael Nathan Royal… you're the new addition, am I correct?" the man asked, leaning back on the bench. Lucas already didn't like the man. "Michael _Nathan _Royal?"

"Yes." Lucas' voice was firm and he was on the edge of getting angry. He hated being called 'Nathan'. It reminded him all the more of how much control his father had over him.

"Ah, so you're the new kid. Your father showed me your playing averages… Very impressive. So why did you move during the middle of the year?"

"I, um." Lucas frowned. His father had a reason for that too. "My mother died," he whispered softly. "We moved to get away from… the memories." He had hated Dan for that. Dan had told him if he got tired of him mouthing off he'd kill him and his mother and find Nathan, so he'd shut up instantly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The man leaned back, again. "Shooting guard, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"I think you'll make a nice addition to the team. Stop calling me sir! Makes me feel old. Players call me 'White' or 'Coach.'" He smiled. "Michael."

"Yeah, sir… Coach?"

"I tell this to all my own players—don't worry. But listen, Michael Nathan Royal," he replied, putting to much emphasis on 'Nathan' for Lucas' liking, "You need my help for anything, you let me know, okay?"

Lucas nodded and raced off to his English class before he could be late. He really didn't feel like getting beaten, which Dan informed him would happen unless he flew under the radar. Dan had also told him he'd bribed some of the teachers and the principle, so he couldn't tell anyone. Lucas was sure that with the emphasis the coach put on 'Nathan', the coach already knew the whole story and had been bribed.

He swallowed hard and walked halfheartedly towards his next class, mildly wondering if he'd ever get out of this hell.

---

Nathan darted awake in bed, as a sudden thought hit his mind. "Karen!" he shouted, racing to her room. "Karen!"

"What is it, Nathan?" Karen struggled out of bed sleepily, trying not to wake Jamie up. "Are you okay?"

"I just thought of something," Nathan replied, panting. "I think I know where Dan might take Lucas!"


	10. Chapter 10

"You think you know where Lucas is?" Nathan was surprised Karen and Jamie had both gotten out of bed so quickly. After all, they both got up at 4:00 a.m.—common knowledge to everyone who worked at the café.

Nathan nodded, watching Karen stir the hot chocolate, anxiously watching Jamie to make sure he didn't care if Nathan had something to drink in the middle of the night. "I might," he said. He bit his lip and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't remember."

"It's okay, Nathan," Jamie reassured the teenager. "What's important is that you remember _now_."

Skillz came upstairs at that. "Hot chocolate, Karen? Can I have some?"

"We wake you up, Skillz?" Jamie asked him.

Shrugging, Skillz replied, "Yeah, it's okay though. I've got a math test today; should probably review the material a bit. I think I can get an A."

"That's awesome," Jamie praised him. "Good luck on your test."

"Thanks." Skillz eyed the hot chocolate, which was almost ready. "You okay, Nathan man?"

Nathan shrugged, but bit his lip and accepted the hot chocolate, not drinking any until Jamie had his first sip. Then he glanced at Skillz warily, unsure he wanted to share this information with him also. Not that he didn't trust him – he did – but he was already scared of Jamie.

Sensing Nathan wanted him gone, Skillz took his cup of hot chocolate, said good-night, and walked back downstairs. "Or should I say good morning?" he called up.

"It's okay, Nathan, relax. We're not going to hit you for what you did or didn't remember," Jamie said reassuringly.

"Do you guys remember the basketball game last year when we lost to the Twig Pligs?" Nathan asked, knowing that the game would be at least imprinted in Karen's mind—Lucas had outscored Nathan in that game.

"I do," Karen replied, settling in at the table. "I remember that you were furious because Lucas outscored you, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan admitted, blushing and ducking his head. "Dad warned me never to let that happen—ever. So since we lost too, he was really pissed. He kept calling me names on the way home. We got home, it was like midnight, he said 'pack.' I said, 'what?' he said, 'pack for the weekend.' I said, 'Dad?' he said, 'pack.' So I threw some clothes in my bag, and we took off." Nathan swallowed hard, remembering. "When I was packing, I guess Dad made a few phone calls. He said that I was going on a trip. I asked him where, and he smacked me in the mouth."

At that, Jamie closed his eyes, hoping that Dan hadn't had time to do to much damage to Lucas. He watched Nathan pause, his eyes darting nervously.

"I said, 'Dad, I have school Monday.' It didn't matter to him – wherever we were going, we were going. He smacked me again, and then we went out to the car. We drove for about six hours to a place called Orange County, Florida." Nathan winced, tapping his foot nervously, looking anywhere but in Jamie's eyes. "My dad, he… was upset. When we got to the house, I asked him what was going on and he smacked me, again—harder this time. Then he knocked on the door, and Keith answered." Nathan swallowed hard, looking down at the kitchen table. "It was the worst weekend of my life," Nathan whispered softly. "I couldn't even go to school that Monday because of how many bruises I had. Dad kept me home – locked me in the closet and made me promise to never tell. I couldn't go back to school until Wednesday. He told me that if Lucas outscored me again, he'd kill me. And I believed him." He looked directly at Karen, now. "I'm sorry I caused so much pain to your son," he said, his eyes revealing his true thoughts. "I just couldn't let him outscore me. I believed Dad would kill me. I'm sorry."

"We don't blame you, Nathan," Jamie said, placing his hands protectively on Nathan's. "Do you know if the house is under Dan's name or under Keith's?"

"Keith's," Nathan answered instantly. "He used to live there and run a garage there until he sold it and moved here."

"Why'd he move here?" Jamie asked, curiously.

Nathan looked at the ground for a minute, but finally brought himself to meet Jamie's eye. "Because Dan paid him too. Ever since we lost to the Twig Pligs, he's had Keith watch over me on most weekends – which was usually why I was so upset when I went to school on Mondays. Almost every weekend until Keith was arrested." Nathan shuddered, remembering how he dreaded the weekends.

"Thank you for telling us," Karen said sincerely, looking at Dan's oldest son, praying silently that Dan wouldn't be able to brutalize Lucas the way he'd obviously done to Nathan. "We forgive you, Nathan. Lucas has never thought badly of you before, and I'm sure he won't now. Lucas always forgave you."

--

"Don't touch me!" Lucas backed away from the basketball team captain angrily. "Let go!"

"Hey, Royal!" the coach, Mark White, approached him. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, sir," Lucas replied, looking at the captain warily. As he followed the coach into the office, he said, "Sir?"

"Michael, you worry me, buddy. You know Justin's completely trustworthy. He's not going to hurt you."

"He said he was going to smack me good." Lucas refused to look into White's eyes. It was the truth, and it hurt. He'd already been badly beaten by Dan because he'd refused to answer to 'Michael'. Dan had been careful to only leave a few bruises, though.

"That's the way Justin talks," Coach White explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Michael, are you and your father having problems? I'm sure your mother's death was hard on you both."

"No!" the word ripped from Lucas' mouth before he could do anything about it. "I mean, no, no problems."

"I have a question for you, Michael." Coach White leaned back in his chair. He had taken a bunch of classes for college, and he could spot an abuse case a mile away. He himself had been a textbook example, and he knew the lies people made up. "What happened to your leg?"

"My leg?" Lucas looked down, seeing the bruises. "It's a long story, Coach."

"I've got plenty of time, Michael."

"I can't be late," Lucas protested, grabbing his backpack. "I've got to be home by five or my dad'll start to worry."

"Michael," White replied, "I need you to be real honest with me, okay, buddy? Please tell me where they came from."

"You want the truth?" Lucas demanded, studying White. The truth was he didn't trust White for a minute. He knew Dan had bribed at least two teachers, the principle, and some members of the police force. He wouldn't be surprised if the man had bribed the coach.

"That would be nice."

"The truth is, Coach, I skateboard a lot. My dad doesn't like it because it's dangerous and I fall down a lot. Last night I decided to see what would happen if I skateboarded down the stairs in our new home and I fell and landed really hard."

White frowned at that and leaned back in his chair. He glanced at the clock—four-thirty. He knew Michael wasn't telling the truth, and he suspected that the boy had a fair amount to hide. "Go ahead and go home," he said with a sigh. He hated sending the boy into an abusive situation, but knew he didn't have any proof.

Michael took off, all-to-grateful to be gone.

Honestly, White probably would have believed Michael's story if the bruises matched, but he'd fallen down the stairs many times himself, and no matter how many times he fell down the stairs, he could never seem to get bruises in the places Michael got them.

He really felt the need to call Child Protective Services on this.

--

A/N: I know that most abusive cases are not discovered quickly, and they take years to be discovered and some are never discovered. But hey, I'm trying to keep Lucas alive here… and who says that White'll really report the abuse, anyway?


	11. Chapter 11

_Two days later [two days after chapter 10] _

Nathan sat outside the Roe family house, watching as Martha's car pulled up into the driveway. He sighed, knowing that he would never have the love from his father that Lucas had from his step-father.

He glanced up as Martha came near the house, but she didn't say hello or even talk to him, she simply made her way up the steps. Nathan sank a little lower in the mud, not caring he was getting one of his outfits dirty. He was in a rotten mood. After he'd remembered the information about the coach's house, Karen and Jamie had talked to Martha and the police, both of whom were here now.

And he was outside, freezing his ass off, and being cold. He wasn't happy, but he didn't want to go in. Jamie hadn't made him eat breakfast this morning, much to Nathan's disappointment. It wasn't as if Nathan was so hungry, but he enjoyed being cared for. "Hey," a voice greeted him. "What are you doing out here in the mud?"

"Peyton?" Nathan asked, glancing up. "Hey," he said, scooting over. She sat down with him, pulling her winter jacket a little tighter.

"It's muddy in this spot, Nathan. Why are you out here freezing when everyone else is inside?"

"I think Jamie gave up on caring about me when he found out there was a chance he could get Lucas back," Nathan whispered softly, looking out at the house across the street, avoiding Peyton's eyes.

"That's not true, Nathan," Peyton replied firmly. If anything, she knew Jamie had only gotten more worried about Nathan's lack of self-esteem. In school, Nathan was often aggravating with his I'm-better-than-you-attitude, but Peyton knew that was just a cover-up for his own insecurity. "He called me to come check up on you."

"Why can't he just do it himself?" Nathan demanded in a hurt voice. "All he wants to do is quote 'make sure Social Services doesn't breathe down his ass' or something to that regard. He doesn't care if I eat or play basketball or sports or – Peyton, I don't think he cares at all. And Karen's either at the café or at the police station; I don't think she's said anything to me since she's picked me up. They _hate _me!"

Peyton took a deep breath. "Listen, Nathan, that's _not true_ and you know it, so stop being so hard on yourself or blaming Jamie and Karen for things they didn't do! Jamie called me this morning to get me to talk to you and to come get you to eat breakfast at the café. Karen has picked you up and driven you to school every morning you've wanted to go! Jamie called me to try to understand why you won't eat, because he's worried you'll starve yourself to death before you'll eat in front of him! Incase you haven't noticed, Jamie didn't make you eat supper or lunch yesterday was because _I _did, and he knew it!"

Nathan stared at his girlfriend in shock, wondering how he'd missed that and forgotten that Karen had driven him to school. Usually, he rode the bus, but ever since Tim had teased him about living with Lucas, he didn't want to face Tim and had been avoiding him. "Damn, Peyton," he replied, rolling his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me all this twenty minutes ago? I would have been inside instead of freezing out here in the cold!"

"Hey, don't get all haughty on me, mister," Peyton replied, glad to see her boyfriend was somewhat back to normal. "Don't forget, you still owe me a date."

"I do?" Nathan asked, looking at her. Not that he would ever turn down a date with his girlfriend.

"Yes, you do," Peyton said with a flirty smile. "Because I'm asking you to one, right now. What say we go to Karen's café and snag ourselves breakfast?"

--

"I need to make an offer to you," Dan said to the coach, sitting down in the chair.

"An offer?" The coach asked, raising one eyebrow. He was not impressed with the man's fatherly system—Michael would barely talk to him and the kid was what, 16? "What do you want?"

Dan smiled with a flourish. "How much do you make on a coach's salary?"

"Thirty thousand." The coach knew he could make better money elsewhere, but he enjoyed working with the children—teens—here.

"I'll double it," Dan replied, "if you report to me anything my son says."

"What did you say?" The coach demanded, getting up from his seat, ready to choke the man around the neck. "Explain again, please—I didn't hear you."

"I said," Dan replied, "I will double your coach's salary for one year if you agree to report to me anything my son says."

"Are you trying to _bribe_ me?" The coach demanded, growing angrier by the minute. "Should I be worried by some of the things Michael says? Is he a pathological liar, or does he just _skateboard _a lot? If I go in your home, would I even find a skateboard?"

"My son has problems with telling little white lies," Dan replied. "I want to know if he's been saying any. So I'll pay you."

"Absolutely not," the coach replied, furious at the man's stupidity. "Listen, you may not know it, but before I coached this school, I went to law school and I was a lawyer. I decided that I didn't like cases, so I quit. And started working here. So don't you dare tell me about money. But since I'm a lawyer, I'm bound to confidentiality. I am not breaking that agreement. What your son says to me is private, and it'll be up to me to decide whether it's true or not. And why the hell are you trying to bribe me? Is there something you need to hide?" he asked, looking at the man. "Is there something you're afraid of?"

"Nothing, I just would like to know what my son says," Dan replied smoothly. "If that's all, I'll be going now."

"No," the coach replied, blocking the door, crossing his arms so his 6'5 height matched Dan's. "I'll be watching you."

--

Sighing, Jamie glanced at his wristwatch. "Crap," he muttered, closing his eyes. "I forgot to tell Nathan I invited Peyton over."

"I'm sure she'll let him know," Karen responded with a grin. She really did like Peyton.

"He didn't eat any breakfast yesterday because I didn't make him, Karen. He seems so sure that I'll beat him up for not following my direct orders. I thought we had made some progress, but the realization he might know where Lucas was really set him back."

"He'll make it out okay, Jamie." Karen sighed as she pushed her hair back. "Martha found the house Nathan was talking about."

"And?"

"Whoever was living there moved out two days ago… Some person named 'Mr. Royal'," Karen replied with a frown. "There was a sixteen-year-old found in the house, abandoned, locked in the closet. There's other news, too."

"What's the other news?"

"The sixteen year old matched Lucas' description."


	12. Chapter 12

"It's not Lucas," were the words out of the police officer's mouth, and Nathan's heart sank. Something told him that the kid was, indeed, Lucas.

Nathan had learned more about the little _situation _down in Orange County, FL. They'd learned that the coach had suspected abuse and foul play, so, while trying to be friendly to "Michael", the father had stormed in and tried to bribe the coach into trying to tell him whatever "Michael" said. The coach had refused, yelled something about being a lawyer, and Dan had stomped out.

When "Michael" hadn't shown up to school for two days, the concerned coach got worried. He got even more worried when he arrived to the house they were staying at and opened the door… and there was nobody home. He looked around the house, his statement being it was open, and heard a shuffled noise coming from the closet, where he found a 16-year-old boy… "Michael."

After he'd gotten over his Jamie-and-Karen don't care about me trip, Nathan had read through the paper. It was disturbing. Apparently, the kid's name was "Michael Nathan Royal", and it was then that Nathan knew it was indeed Lucas. There was just one slight problem.

The picture the police showed Jamie and Karen was _nothing _like Lucas.

Nathan, however, knew his father's tricks; he was surprised the coach didn't buckle to his father's superior power. For Lucas' sake, he was grateful. He couldn't imagine what Lucas was feeling right now. The only reason he had survived the last fifteen and a half years with his father was because he was accustomed to the beatings and the mind games. Lucas, accustomed to neither, would be in pain.

When his father was drunk, there was nothing that you could do or say to pacify him. Your best method was simply getting out of there as fast as he could.

Which was why Peyton never questioned why he had to "party" on weekends.

She knew.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He _knew, _somehow, that this Michael Nathan Royal was actually Lucas, nevermind the picture. He figured that his father had bribed a few policeman and probably the school principle, then told Lucas he'd bribed just about everyone, to scare Lucas into silence.

Yes, he knew his father's mind games.

He frowned and looked at the picture of "Michael" again, not believing it for one second. Closing his eyes, he wondered what he could do. It wasn't like he had his license – his father had taken his chances of getting a permit away when he didn't score the gamewinning shot last season – but he didn't want to drive, today, either. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him, and he grabbed his cell phone. "Peyton, what do ya say you, me and Brooke go for a little drive?"

--

Lucas fell asleep inside the police station.

He hadn't meant to, but he was _so _tired. He hadn't been able to get much sleep, being locked in the closet, but he'd gotten some.

Not enough for his body, apparently, because he'd fallen asleep under a random table, exhausted. According to his files (which had been faked by Dan, of course), he had nowhere to go, nobody to take him in. If anything happened to Dan, he was going in the foster care system.

He couldn't risk revealing who he was. It would only put his mother, Karen, at risk. And inasmuch as he didn't want to live his life without seeing her, he didn't want to put her in danger, either.

"Hey, Michael, kiddo." He felt someone shake him awake and realized it was Coach White. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Coach White had found him in the closet, locked away. Lucas had been relieved – he was thirsty and hungry – yet at the same time, he didn't dare ask for water, knowing that was forbidden. So he had said nothing as the man helped him to the police station.

"Tired," Lucas replied sleepily, picking himself up. It was a good thing Dan wasn't there. He brushed himself off. "W'hdya want?"

"I'm taking you home," the coach explained simply. He had an approved home and everyone had agreed that since he already knew Michael, it would be best if he took the boy home and helped him get readjusted to normal life. "Are you alright, Michael?"

"Why are you taking me home?" Lucas asked, worriedly, backing up into the corner. He knew that Dan had been visiting the coach the day he'd locked Lucas in the closet and hadn't returned. What if Dan had bribed the coach to take him while he escaped?

"Because I'm the only one in the area with an approved home," the coach replied. _Well, at least the only one in the area with an approved home for __him__. _"Are you alright, Michael? You seem upset."

"I don't want to go home with you," Lucas protested. He felt sluggish. He had had some water to drink, right before Dan had put him in the closet. Was that drugged? Was that why Lucas was feeling so sluggish?

---

When Peyton had heard of Nathan's idea, she was ecstatic. She had been trying to get Lucas and Nathan to get along better for months. So when she heard that Nathan wanted to take a road trip to see if Michael Nathan Royal really was his half-brother, she agreed.

Brooke agreed, too, but Peyton suspected it was more of a strategy to get herself out of the house than to help. Not that it mattered; both were exited at the prospect of possibly finding Lucas.

Nathan had been so upset – and so worried – since the teenager had gone missing, something that amused and both worried Peyton, although she'd never admit it. Luckily, Jamie didn't get offended that Nathan was scared of him; he simply understood – which was exactly what Nathan needed.

Peyton shifted her car into the police station. "Nathan, did you call Jamie before you left?"

"No, why?" Nathan asked, slamming Peyton's car door.

"Because he's called me six times," Peyton replied, looking at her 'missed calls'.

"Shit," Nathan muttered, grabbing his cell phone. Peyton knew that Dan didn't really care where Nathan was, so he took that as his given right to be anywhere he wanted. She was glad things were different with Jamie. "Yeah, sorry Jamie… no, I'm fine… No, Keith didn't kidnap me… no, Dan didn't either… I'm sorry, Jamie, I forgot… Um… We took a road trip… We're fine… Yes, her dad knows… No, Brooke is with us… We'll explain later, okay? I'm sorry… Sorry… Bye."

"How mad is he?" Peyton asked worriedly as Nathan hung up the phone. After all, the trip to Orange County, Florida, had to be at least five hours.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "He's ecstatic. He's more happy that I'm actually rebelling," he replied with another roll of his eyes. "Come on. Let's go see if this is Lucas."


	13. Chapter 13

_Yes, yes, short, short, but hey, I wanted to end it where I wanted to end it. Besides I HOPEFULLY can post Monday. Thanks for all your awe-some reviews. I went back, rewrote a few things… perhaps it's a little clearer, now. _

Nathan stormed into the police station, even though he knew full well that it was likely someone in the police station was bribed. He didn't really care; he was here to find his bother. Swallowing hard, he looked at Peyton for encouragement.

Peyton grinned and took over. "Is Michael Nathan Royal here?" she asked, confidently. She hoped they didn't ask to see ID.

The police officer shifted, and Nathan wondered mildly if he'd been bribed. "Just left," he replied with a shrug. "Who are you?"

"I'm his half-brother," Nathan replied confidently.

"His half-brother? He didn't say anything about having a half-brother. Kept insisting his name was Michael Nathan Royal."

"I _know_," Nathan replied impatiently. "I want to talk to him."

"Absolutely not. What proof do you have he's your half-brother?"

"At least bring him over," Nathan replied with a cross of his arms.

"Why should we bring him over when we don't even know who the heck you are?"

"Bring him over, Pete. You know the rules. At least see if Michael recognizes this guy."

"But what if it sets Michael back? What if it doesn't..."

"JUST GET HIM OVER HERE BEFORE I PUNCH YOU THROUGH THE WALL!" The officer was even madder, now. "Do you _want _the kid to go to a foster home?"

"No, I don't, but I –"

"Were you one of the police officers who were bribed, Pete? I'm placing the call myself."

Pete shot Nathan a murderous look, but Nathan didn't back down. He was _going _to get his brother back – at any cost.

--

Lucas was sitting at the coach's table, eating, when the phone rang. The coach answered it and took it into another room. "Does the name Nathan Scott ring a bell to you?" the man questioned.

Slowly, Lucas nodded, praying he wouldn't be beaten for this.

"There's someone named Nathan Michael Scott looking for you. You boys twins?"

Lucas shook his head, but mutely followed the coach as he grabbed his things and went out the door. He hoped it was, indeed, Nathan, but didn't know why Nathan would care enough to see him.

--

Nathan was sitting on the hard chair, Peyton and Brooke next to him, when he was waiting for his brother. Exhausted, he leaned back in his chair, ready to sleep. "What if I'm wrong, Peyton? What if I'm wrong? Then what?"

"Then you tried your best," Peyton replied with a smile. "You'll find him, Nathan."

Suddenly, the police door opened, and Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan all stood. "Lucas?" Nathan asked, trying not to scare his older bother.

Suddenly, a smile broke out on the teen's face. "Nathan?"

--

"Don't know," Nathan replied with a shrug, even though Jamie couldn't see him. "I'll call you when I know something." He clicked his cell phone shut. "Jamie will be so surprised!" he said with a grin.

"How did you get me out of there without them saying anything?" Lucas questioned. "And why didn't they at least call Jamie? I was kidnapped, Nathan, and they're not demanding to see Jamie or Karen."

"Because it's your word, Lucas, and you said I was safe – without being scared. Besides, Coach White is going to come visit anyway." Nathan grinned. "Are you okay? Are you alright?"

Lucas nodded. Deep down, he was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep and not get up for a year. "I'm tired," he said by way of explanation. "I'm sorry, Nathan," he replied with another sigh. "I never knew what you went through. I'm sorry."

---

Jamie sighed as he got the phone call that read 'Nathan's phone.' Hopefully, whatever trip Nathan had taken worked out okay. He'd never admit it to Nathan, but he was happy the teenager felt safe enough to rebel around him. "Jamie," he replied.

"Hey, Jamie, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," Nathan answered earnestly. "I, um, I'll be back..."

"It's okay, Nathan. I know you're not used to it," Jamie said reassuringly. "When do you think you'll be back home?"

"I don't know…" Nathan let out a breath, smiling because he was already outside Jamie's house. "Um, can you do me a favor, can you look outside your house?"

"Sure, Nathan, but why? I mean…" Just then, Jamie opened the door. "LUCAS?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Lucas?" Karen's voice came as she ran through the kitchen. "Lucas?"

"Mom!" Lucas' voice was glad and full of relief as he saw her. "Oh, Mom, you're okay!"

Nathan, full of sadness, had to turn and look away. He was really upset. "I'm okay," he muttered to himself.

"Relax, Nathan," Peyton commanded. She gave him a small hug. "Relax. Okay? They haven't seen him in three weeks, they're happy he's alive."

"I was just thinking..." Nathan's heart broke, at those words. His father would never be happy to see him again; ever. Nor his mom. As much as he hated his father, he loved his mother; she did the best she could. He'd asked her more than once why she didn't just divorce him, and the answer was always the same: _I can't, honey_. Despite all the crap his mother gave him, he knew hew as loved by at least one parent.

"Come on, Nathan," Peyton replied as she smiled at him. "We're going to have some food. I'm pretty certain you didn't eat lunch. And that was McDonald's. Let's go," she ordered.

As Lucas made his way to the kitchen, Jamie came up to the pair. "Nathan," he replied, and Nathan's heart paused in fear. _This was it; now that Lucas is back, I'll be their slave, I'll—_Jamie's words broke him off. "Nathan, things aren't going to be any different now that Lucas is back, you understand me? I am not treating you boys any differently." He smiled, and hugged Nathan. "Thank you for bringing him home." Then he looked at Peyton. "He eat lunch, today?"

"Nope. We stopped at McDonald's, and I don't think he ate his fries. Or his burger, for that matter. Did you even drink your shake, Nathan?"

"I was upset," Nathan admitted with a frown. What was with the sudden 'let's-make-Nathan-eat?'

"You're still eating," Jamie replied, crossing his arms. "We care about you, Nathan, and we don't want you to get sick."

"Yeah, right!" Nathan was furious, now, and it showed. Anger was the only reason tears weren't streaming down his face. "You just want to make sure Social Services doesn't get on your ass! Now that Lucas is back, you'll beat on me, and you'll just do it so they can't see! And what happens when your stupid Tessa comes? Then I get shoved to the side even _more_!"

"Nathan," Jamie said, his voice in an I'm-warning-you-but-I'm-serious tone. "Relax. I will _never _beat you; I will _never _hit you. I had to say I was worried about Social Services the first time because I wasn't sure how else to get you to eat. I make you eat because I care about you, not because I'm worried about Children's Services."

"But you _said_ you were worried," Nathan protested angrily, crossing his arms.

"I had to get through to you somehow, Nathan. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care." Jamie paused, and then remembered what Peyton had said. "So, I heard something about you and Peyton going out?"

"Um... we were going to get something to eat," Nathan admitted sheepishly. It did feel kind-of funny to admit that after the fight with Jamie. He had found, in the last three weeks, that he hated family dinners. Karen had tried to help with that, but Nathan always ate better at the cafe, without Jamie around.

"That's fine." Jamie pulled out his wallet and handed Nathan a $20 bill. "You should pay this time," he said with a smile, which Nathan sheepishly returned.

---

"Mom," Lucas replied as he sat at the kitchen table, leaning on his hand, "There's something I should tell you."

"What is it, honey?" she asked, handing Lucas a hot plate of food. Lucas grinned and accepted it eagerly, remembering how much he'd missed his mom's cooking. Dan had forbidden him to eat except at school, and the coach... well, his cooking left something to be desired.

"Dan always said that if I didn't answer to 'Michael Nathan Royal' that he'd come after you and kill you," Lucas blurted out. He chose not to tell his mother how Dan had forced him to become Michael:

"_What's your name, boy?" _

"_Lucas!"  
_

_Smack. Flesh hit flesh. "What's your name?" _

The beating would continue for hours. This happened a lot, Lucas' first three days there. He had finally surrendered to being Michael because of the pain.

"Don't worry, Lucas, we've got extra cops around our house until they catch Dan," Karen replied, although she made a mental note not to aggravate the man, should she see him. She didn't think Dan would actually kill her. Or so she hoped. "But thank you for telling me," she added.

"Coach White – he's the coach down there – should be paying a visit soon," Lucas replied softly. "It was the only way that Nathan could convince him not to call Jamie first. Nathan wanted to surprise Jamie."

Karen smiled, glad that Nathan felt safe enough to 'help become one of the family.' "Coach White?"

Lucas shrugged, not wanting to tell his mother Coach White was probably the only reason he was _alive_, much less rescued. "Yeah," he muttered. The coach could tell her that. "Where's Nathan?" he asked.

"Peyton's making him eat," Jamie replied, coming into the kitchen. "Kid will not eat at _all_."

"Dad, didn't you know he has anorexia?" Lucas asked, surprised. Okay, perhaps it technically wasn't classified as anorexia, but what else would you call it? He knew that Nathan's food-mood swings were usually a result of Dan, but he'd also seen Nathan throwing up food before, as if his body couldn't handle it. He'd suspected it was forced, but he had never had any proof.

Jamie groaned, burying his face in his hands. "That's part of the reason why he wouldn't eat, too, huh?" he questioned, looking like he wanted to punch something. Or someone.

"He always at the school lunch, but once or twice, I saw him throwing up before gym," Lucas replied with a sigh. "And I don't know how many more times he's done that."

"Alright," Jamie muttered. "That's it. I'm taking you and Nathan to the doctor first thing in the morning."

"But dad, I don't need to see a doctor," Lucas protested. No way did he want a doctor to see all the bruises he'd gotten. Or Jamie, for that matter; his stepfather would probably go kill Dan, especially after learning this new tidbit about Nathan.

Jamie shot him a look, and Lucas silenced. He was just relieved to be back.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: By the way, I was feeling unoriginal, so Jamie's last name is 'Mr. Roe.' I'm not sure if the medical stuff is 100% right, but I do believe those with anorexia force themselves to throw up as well.

--

"I'm _not _going to the doctor, Jamie! I don't _want_ to!" Nathan yelled angrily. He had gotten into the car after Lucas had insisted going with Jamie would be alright. But he didn't want too, he was too nervous, and if he was really honest with himself he was extremely upset. Whenever Dan took him to the doctor, it always ended badly, with the doctor being on Dan's case because Nathan was underweight, and he didn't want to do the same here.

"Nathan," Jamie said calmly, "Just relax, it'll be okay. I'm not going to hit you for what's going to happen in the doctor's."

"I'm not going, Jamie! I can't go," Nathan replied, terrified. He pushed against the car door. "I gotta puke," he muttered weakly.

And suddenly, they were there, and Nathan was outside of the car, throwing up. Jamie motioned for Lucas to stay with Nathan well he went inside. "I'm okay, why does he keep insisting I need to visit the doctor?" Nathan asked weakly, looking at Lucas.

"Because he cares about you and he's worried about you," Lucas replied, crossing his arms. "Are you alright, Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head and leaned against the brick building. "The last time I was here, the doctor yelled at Dan because I was twenty pounds underweight, and Dan bribed the doctor to keep quiet about the bruises he saw."

"Does the doctor still work here?" Lucas asked, again repulsed at Dan's way of "handling things".

"I think they fired him for malpractice," Nathan replied, but he was still upset, and Lucas could see that. "I don't want to go inside, Lucas, Jamie's already mad at me because I won't eat, and he's gonna kick my ass when he learns I'm underweight."

"That's not how Jamie operates, Nathan," Lucas said firmly, slouching down next to his half-brother. "Jamie is a great guy. I guarantee you the only thing that'll happen is he'll get on your case more about eating. But you've gotta have some help with your anorexia, Nathan."

"It's not technically anorexia. I'm fine," Nathan grumbled, looking away.

"Oh, really? So throwing up in the bathroom after lunch is a natural occurrence?"

"Shut up, Lucas!" Nathan responded, getting up angrily. "You don't know _anything_!"

"You're right, I don't," Lucas responded, more agreeable than usual. "But I do know what happened the three weeks I was with Dan, and I've seen you throw up after lunch before. I just don't know if it was on purpose."

Nathan rolled his eyes, furious that Lucas knew so much about him when he knew so little about Lucas. "Don't tell Jamie this," he whispered softly, "But Dad was always on my case about my weight. Kept telling me NBA superstars had to be as skinny as hell and it didn't matter what no damn doctor said. After he learned my weight at the doctor's, he took me home and wouldn't allow me to eat for two days. My body started having trouble with food after that."

"How have you been handling the food Jamie's been quote 'making' you eat?" Lucas questioned, looking warily at his half-brother.

"I haven't thrown it up," Nathan replied, looking at Jamie, who was coming out of the doctor's office.

"Nathan," Lucas responded firmly, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I may have thrown up once or twice," Nathan muttered out of the corner of his mouth, loud enough for Lucas to hear. They then followed Jamie into the nurses' office, with Nathan furious at Lucas for knowing something about him, and Lucas furious at Dan for treating Nathan so horribly.

--

"Lucas is a healthy weight, but I'd say Nathan's about thirty pounds underweight," the doctor told Jamie. "That's not healthy for him, and he could seriously cripple his playing career if this continues. I'll give you a diet and I want him to follow it _completely."_

Nathan just sat on the bed nervously, wondering how much Jamie was going to scream at him on the way home. Thirty pounds underweight? His father would have his hide at him for showing a family problem in front of strangers!

"I'm concerned about two of Lucas' cuts becoming infected, but the bruises should heal naturally," the doctor explained. "I'll give you some medicine I want Nathan to be on for his ear infection."

"How did I get an ear infection?" Nathan blurted out, unable to keep silent. His old doctor usually gave sleeping pills to Nathan, hidden in another bottle.

"I'm not actually sure how you _developed_ it, but Jamie told me that you complained of your ear the other day so I wanted to make sure to look at it—it's been infected for awhile. When's the last time you were at the doctor?"

"A year ago," Nathan admitted sheepishly, ducking incase the doctor decided to hit him.

"How long ago did your ear start hurting?"

"Three weeks ago."

"When you started living with Jamie?" the doctor questioned.

"Yeah," Nathan admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know?" Nathan guessed, looking at the doctor with a shrug. He didn't admit that it was because he was afraid Jamie would beat him up.

"When something hurts, you need to inform Jamie, it could be life-threatening," the doctor replied, sitting down on his chair. "I'd like to talk with Jamie a few minutes, you boys are welcome to leave now."

Nathan darted out of his chair. Although he was eager to hear what the doctor would say, he was nervous and would never admit it. "Lucas, Jamie is going to kick my ass," he whispered as he followed Lucas out of the doctor office. "Thirty pounds underweight! Do you know what Dad did when I was _ten _pounds underweight? When I was twenty? He's not going to let me eat, is he?"

"Dude, if anything, he's only gonna make you eat _more_," Lucas replied with a shrug. "Sorry, man, but Jamie cares about you and you're stuck with it. He's not going to 'kick your ass' either. He'll be making _sure_ you eat, but he's also not going to force-feed you."

"Great," Nathan muttered, shaking his head. "Just great."

--

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but wanted to make sure I had time to update before I left. I should update next week if all goes well.


	16. Chapter 16

Got time off, so am updating today! Here's a present for you all. This is NOT the last chapter, however, just as an FYI. Hope to update tomorrow or the next day.

_Flashback_

"_Shut up, Nathan! It's your fault you're underweight!" Dan yelled at Nathan, shoving the boy into a nearby wall. "What the hell is wrong with you? Haven't you been eating at all? Do you WANT children's services on my ass? Do you WANT me to get in trouble? You know what happens when you get in trouble, right? You live with Keith! Is that what you want!"_

"_You won't let me eat!" Nathan yelled, furious at Dan's insaneness. "You're yelling at me because I'm underweight, but you won't let me eat anything!"_

"_Well maybe if you would shut up and sit down you could eat!" Dan yelled angrily, shoving the boy again. "You just don't know when to stop, Nathan! What's next, huh? It's your fault. And that weight loss? Not good enough. NBA players have to be skinny."_

"_I'm underweight, Dad! Doc says it's not healthy! Hell, you just said it's not healthy!"_

"_I don't give a rat's ass what the doctor said," Dan spat, his anger evident. "You're not healthy, Nathan!"_

"_And whose fault is that?" Nathan spat back, furious. _

"_Do not backtalk to me!" Dan hit Nathan in the face, causing Nathan's head to fly back and hit the wall. "You're not eating for the rest of the week!"_

"_But Dad, the doctor said I had to eat," Nathan replied desperately. "Remember?"_

"_School lunches, that's it," Dan replied with a shake of his head. "And no begging for food. You'll never be healthy enough to be an NBA superstar."_

_--_

Nathan groaned as he looked up. "Is Jamie still mad at me, Lucas?" he asked fearfully.

Inwardly, Lucas groaned. This was such a contrast from Nathan's I'm-so-high-and-mighty attitude at school. Just how many adults in his life had abused Nathan, anyway? "Jamie never _was _mad at you, Nathan," he explained. He groaned as he leaned back against the house. "Coach White is supposed to be over later."

"Okay." Nathan just shrugged, not really feeling like commenting. "I'm sorry, Lucas, that I don't trust Jamie. I just—my dad, you can't trust any adult when you're living with him. You remember our game we lost?"

"Yeah, against the Mighty Cows, right?"

"Dad was so upset at me. He punched me really hard and my nose _broke_."

"It _broke_?" Lucas asked. He didn't remember that. Wouldn't he have _seen _that?

"Yeah, Dad had to take me to the doctor, and the doctor asked me what happened. I was so desperate to get out from under Dad's wrath that I told him… I thought I could trust him…" Nathan choked back a mild sob. "Dad had bribed him, Lucas! The doctor came over to our house later, took me out, and, and…" he choked on the last word. "He hit me, Lucas, over and over again. Told me never to trust anyone, that I was retard, that I…" he swallowed hard, tears silently spilling from his face.

"It's not your _fault_, Nathan, no matter what anyone says. Dan is an asshole – trust me, I know. How many adults hurt you like that, Nathan? How many?" Lucas asked softly, not sure his half-brother could hear.

"Too damn many to count," Nathan muttered. "Dad was always mad because I was 'overweight'. It didn't matter how skinny I was. He said I would never be skinny enough to be an NBA superstar. I had to constantly eat away from home to get _food, _Lucas." Nathan choked back a sob. "I was never good enough for him."

Lucas silently thanked God that he wasn't Dan's 'chosen' child. "I wasn't either," he admitted softly. "He told me I was just your replacement, decided to name me 'Michael Nathan Royal.' I was so upset. I was a mess the three weeks he held me captive, an absolute mess. And I honestly don't know how you were able to live like that."

"You want to know why nobody found out about the abuse for so long?" Nathan asked, his arms crossed as he leaned back against the house.

"How?"

"He bribed people on the police force, people in the school, people in the _doctor's _office – dammit, Lucas! I couldn't trust _anyone_! Nobody!" Nathan sighed as he sunk lower into the mud. "Lucas, I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. But every time you got near me, Dad would get really pissed off and I'd suffer for it. So I had to shove you away."

"I understand," Lucas whispered. "I don't know how you feel completely—I don't think anyone will – but let me tell you, I was scared as hell the three weeks I was with him. He decided that pain would be the best way to brainwash me into his little twisted world, so we had constant battles. 'What's your name?' he'd ask. 'Lucas', I'd reply. Not good enough for him. He'd smack me and ask me again. I finally surrendered to the pain and agreed to be Michael."

Nathan rolled his eyes and gave Lucas a half-grin. "That's twisted, man. Michael Nathan Royal."

"I didn't even trust the coach at first because he put too much emphasis on the name 'Nathan'," Lucas replied with a sigh. "I thought for sure he was bribed. But you know what? Dan offered to _double _his salary if he kept his mouth shut, and the coach didn't go for it."

"You're lucky he didn't," Nathan replied with a sigh.

"Whitney isn't bribed, is he?" Lucas questioned, looking at Nathan.

Nathan shook his head. "No, but he overlooked it – but it was for my sake. He knew why I was so scared of Dad, but thought he could help me more. Besides, it's not like he could really be much help. The principle was bribed."

"Damn, I never knew that," Lucas muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he was arrested—remember that whole big scandal? But it was covered up." Nathan rolled his eyes in disgust. "I know Jamie's not going to hit me, Lucas, but I just have an irrational fear of adults. I mean, every adult I knew was so…" he rolled his eyes. "Dad had a lot of friends who weren't very nice." He swallowed hard. "They'd, um, use me as a punching bag, occasionally."

"Nathan, I'm sorry—," Lucas started to say, but Nathan cut him off.

"Don't say it, Lucas. You went through hell too, if I remember correctly. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did," Nathan apologized.

"I forgive you, Nathan," Lucas said.

And for just a few minutes, things were right between the brothers.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter of this book, I hope you all enjoyed. My next book will be Nathan-centric (of course) and will be an NP with mentions of LB. And Dan will be nice in it this time. I promise. Check out "Shattered", will be posted in this one. I hope everyone who liked this book will review.

---

"Catch it, Nathan! Catch it!" Lucas hollered, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was tired, but he would never let it show. He loved basketball.

"Got it, Lucas. Rebound," his brother hollered back after catching the ball and aiming it so that it sailed into the net. He swallowed hard, forced himself to remember that Jamie didn't care if he only scored 22 baskets, and kept hitting the pavement.

"Are you okay, Nate?" Lucas asked, calling a time out as Nathan leaned over. "You don't look so good."

"Stomach hurts," Nathan gasped, sinking on the court. He knew he had to try and push through it, or else. "I'm okay. Why the fuck did you waste a time out for?"

"To save your dumb self from getting sick," Lucas spat back. He knew his half-broither was considering pusing it through the game. The last time that happened, he'd gotten sick and missed two days of school.

The coach rushed forward. "How are you feeling, Nathan? And don't even try and lie to me."

"Hurts," Nathan admitted, feeling stupid as his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, it's okay, Nathan, you played a killer game, 23 shots, right? Sit down," the coach encouraged. He was glad that Jamie had finally taken legal action over Nathan's custody. If he'd tried to convince Nathan to take a break before, the boy would usually come to practice the next day with a black eye.

"But coach--," Nathan started to protest, but then clutched his stomach and dropped. "Okay," he whispered, seeing Lucas' reassuring grin.

"Substitute Damien West for Nathan Scott," the coach called to the refferee, who nodded. Damien had been benched after "accidentally" shoving Nathan into the wall that afternoon. The coach decided that it wouldn't be a good idea for the two to play together.

"Let's go, team," the coach ordered. "We're down by two, and I know you guys can pull that out."

-----

Jamie started to hurry down as soon as Nathan was pulled off, but Karen stopped him. "Are you sure that charging after him is a good idea? Remember, that's what Dan did in the games," Karen reminded her husband. "We don't want to set Nathan back again."

Jamie exhaled slowly but willingly sat back down. "You're right."

It was six months to the day that Lucas had been returned, and another basketball season was already in full-swing. Things had bene hard, but they were making progress. Nathan had slowly started to trust Jamie, but when the man had to visit someone in the hospital and subsequently couldn't take Nathan to basketball practice, Nathan panicked. That month had been hard, with Nathan having variable mood swings. One day, he'd called Lucas every name in the book, shoved him back into the wall.

When Jamie told Nathan he was willing to adopt him, calling Nathan legally his son, Nathan exploded. The next morning, several of Jamie's possessions were missing---Nathan had set a fire to them in the backyard. When Jamie had confronted Nathan about it, Nathan had broken down, screaming that Jamie hated him because Dan always called Nathan his 'son' when he was drunk. Things had gone better after that.

And now, Nathan was where he was now. He was eating reguarly and weighed about two pounds overweight the last time Jamie had him checked in, much to Jamie's relief. "I just want to make sure he's okay," Jamie admitted sheepishly.

"If he's not okay, Whitney'll tell us, Jamie, relax, breathe, exhale," Karen replied with a smile as she leaned back to watch the game, feeling proud of her two sons.


End file.
